yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackwingggys/Archive 1
Suggestions I like your blackwing deck, I'm creating one myself and I have some ideas for you. * Include cards that can search out your blackwings so you'll always have a blackwing on the field or in your hand. Cards like Mystic Tomati or Sangan would be best. * Include another Gale the Whirlwind, This card is not only a very good tuner since it's easy to get on the field, but it's effect of cutting aa monsters attack in half means than an opponent would need a monster with more than 2600 attack. You could take down a stardust dragon with this, so more of this one is a must (and I know these cards are expensive, I feel for you) * Blackwing Armor Master- What else is here to say, it's the blackwing trump card and if you put in more Gale you're bound to get it out easy * A couple cards to lose-Black Rose Dragon, destroying all cards on the field is not a blackwing effect. Psychic Lifetracer, you don't have any psychic monsters to tribute. Maybe Red Dragon Archfiend depending on how aggresive your playing style is. * Reckless Greed- this is a good card, but three is way to much. Even with blackwing searching through the deck you'll still find yourself low on spells and traps. So I suggest taking out two and butting in two sakuretsu armor. * One last thing, you know that it's just a matter of time before DAD gets restricted and Allure of Darkness has a limit placed on it so just be warry of that. Other than those, and I'll admit I was being nitpicky, I think the bulk of your deck would be good for blackwing deck but the key thing for this decks improvement is focus. You have it in your monsters but in your Extra Deck and spell and traps it goes a little all over the place. good luck. Come see my Blackwing deck 2. Attribute 05:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) = Okay,Game On!!!! = * But can you make the time at 4pm???Actually we have different time zone,because i'm from the Philippines. Jampong 13:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * NO!!!Not now!!!It's past 9pm here.I have to sleep now,because I'm going to school.Here's what we're gonna do:let's wait for each other,so we can duel.Is that okay?? Jampong 13:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * i started the duel over here yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jampong_v_blackwinggys soon we will duel * I changed my mind,game on.your move. Jampong 13:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Get your game on. Do you want to duel on the IRC? Runer5h 21:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, I wanted to duel on the IRC, actually. Runer5h 22:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :IRC is an online chatroom program, where you can talk with anyone who goes on. Here's how you go on. #http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go to that website. #Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and "##yu-gi-oh" (no quotation marks) in the Channel box. #Click Connect. It's that simple. Once you're on, type in "/join #yu-gi-oh-duels" (again, no quotes) to get to the dueling channel. Runer5h 22:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Not if I can help it... :P :Anyways, that was fun. You're really good. Runer5h 00:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Re: Yo Do i know you, are you mistaking me for somebody else.--Airbellum 21:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, that was you.--Airbellum 22:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) = Add This = --Add in Mirror Force,replace it with Shield Crush,you have to decide what to remove to replace Fake Feather with. Jampong 00:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) --Earn it.And add more counter trap cards,like Solemn Judgment. --Hey,our duel isn't proceeding,can we continue? Jampong 02:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Duels I dont really know how the the irc works, i am guessing you need somekind of web cam or is it more like a chat.Also i live in hawaii and i know its very different from mainland time because right know its 4:47.--Airbellum 02:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but i might have to sit this one out.--Airbellum 03:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you want to duel now, I'd be alright with that. Runer5h 18:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h